Kimerültség
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Sasuke filózgat a Narutóhoz fűződő viszonyáról...Kiba pedig szokás szerint mindenbe beleüti az orrát. Fluff és humor kísérlet.


Sose volt egy érzelgős srác. A fenébe is, az egész érzelmi skáláját felölelte a düh és a gyűlölet! A gyűlölet-fiókjában ott volt a bátyja aktája; a düh-fiókjában a bátyja, Naruto, és alkalmanként néhány további ember aktája. És mindez tök jó volt, komolyan: néha ridegnek és kegyetlennek nevezték, de sose bánta, hisz épp ezt akarta elérni. Így legalább békén hagyták.

Kivéve Narutót. Naruto egyáltalán nem az egyetlen hangos és idegesítő ember volt a környezetében, de az egyetlen, aki állandó jelleggel jelen volt az életében. A napjait kísértette riválisként, csapattársként, és – bár fogalma se volt róla, hogy hogyan történt, de – barátként is. Nagyjából az egyetlen barátként, egész életében. És az estéit és éjszakáit is kísértette, eleinte, mint zavaró gondolat, amitől valamiért nem tudott megszabadulni, később pedig...

Igen, el kellett ismerni, a kapcsolatuk, finoman szólva, gyökeresen megváltozott az elmúlt pár hónapban. Persze, továbbra is idegesítőnek tartotta Narutót, de az ellenségesség, amit érzett iránta, lassacskán eltűnt, ahogy a nagyszájú idióta időről időre bebizonyította, hogy tűzbe tenné a kezét Sasukéért, akármi történik is. Kegyetlen bánásmód ide, figyelmen kívül hagyás oda, a kitartása olyan végtelennek tűnt, akárcsak az energiája. És ha a jókedvét néha sikerült is elvenni, a lelkesedését soha. Hogy Sasuke pontosan mikor vette észre természetesen-még-mindig-riválisának ezen tulajdonságait, azt nem tudta; hogy mikor kezdte csodálni őket, azt még kevésbé.

Csak azt vette észre, hogy mind több és több időt töltöttek együtt, ami egyáltalán nem zavarta. Legalábbis, addig nem, amíg Naruto barátságos gúnyolódásai és kötekedései flörtszerű pillantásokká és mosolyokká nem váltak. Akkor megijedt. Éppenhogy - és persze, kibelezett volna mindenkit, aki rá mert volna kérdezni –, de megijedt. Nem azért, mert zavarta volna a dolog, vagy kényelmetlenül érezte volna magát miatta, egyszerűen csak azért, mert nem tudta, hogyan is reagáljon. Elvégre...

- Sasuke? Helló? Van otthon valaki? – tépte szét hirtelen gondolatai hálóját egy ismerős hang. Ahogy magához tért és szemei se a semmibe révedtek, agya a hangot Kibához kötötte, aki szemben ült vele, és vélhetően jó ideje próbálta magára hívni a figyelmét. Már amennyiben a Sasuke arca előtt jobbra-balra mozgó kéz utalhatatott ilyesmire.

- Csakhogy újra köztünk.

Az asztal fölött hajolt Sasukéhez, a ruhája kis híján beleért az egyik pizzába. Két oldalán Shikamaru és Chouji csámcsogtak saját szeletjeiken, míg Neji, Sasukéhez közelebb, némán és mozdulatlanul figyelte az előtte kibontakozó jelenetet.

- Hn...mit akarsz? – kérdezte az Uchiha unottan.

- Valaki téged keres, Sasuke – közölte Kiba, fejével a bejárat felé intve.

Sasuke is arra fordította a fejét, és ahogy szemei észrevették Narutót, a szőke elvigyorodott és integetett. A következő pillanatban Naruto az ölében ült, ajkait az övéihez nyomva.

- Hiányoztál – lehelte. Égszín szemei szinte izzottak, ahogy azokba a végtelen ónixfeketékbe bámult.

- Persze... – válaszolta Sasuke, orrát Narutóéhoz érintve.

A szőke kuncogott, majd lemászott Sasuke öléből a fiú baljára.

- Hahó srácok – köszönt a többieknek, mintha csak most vette volna észre őket. – Bocs a késésért, csak... ááá, szardella! – kiáltott fel, mikor meglátta az eddig még érintetlen pizzát. Felkapott egy szeletet és falni kezdte, mintha még életében nem evett volna. Neji csak a fejét rázta, a másik három szabályosan vihogott. Tudták ugyan, hogy értelmetlenség rászólni, mégse tudták megállni.

- Undorító egy fiúd van, Sasuke... majdhogynem versenyre kelhetne Choujival... – kezdte Shikamaru.

- Hé, nem vagyok undorító!

- És úgy tűnik, figyelemzavarban szenved – mondta Neji.

- Áh, ugyanmár... Jobban meglep, hogy van valami a ramenen _kívül_, amit szeret... Mármint, kajákat illetően – tette hozzá Kiba, miután Sasuke egyik szemöldöke egyre magasabbra és magasabbra húzódott.

- Éhen haltam, oké? – méltatlankodott Naruto. – Különben is, mi ez? "Baszogassuk Narutót és Sasukét" verseny?

...igen, ez volt Naruto. Az _ő_ Narutója. Még mindig gondtalan, még mindig hangos, és még mindig rögtön vissza tudott harapni, bár épp az ő nyaka volt tele harapásnyomokkal. Halványan derengett neki, hogy volt idő, amikor leblokkolt szinte mindentől, amit Naruto tett: attól, hogy hozzábújt; attól, hogy az ölébe ült; attól, hogy vörös arccal megcsókolta; attól, hogy a kezét fogta – és mindezt nyilvánosan. De az az idő már tényleg a múlté. Ezek a dolgok mindennapossá váltak, és ha nem is tudta megmondani, hogy mikor, vagy hogyan vált _ő_ ilyen szentimentálissá...összetartoztak, nem? Mi rossz lenne abban, hogy ezt nem rejtik véka alá?

A szőkét bámulta, tudattalanul, míg meg nem érezte, hogy a bordáit böködik.

- Sasukeee... ébresztő! – kuncogott Naruto. Sasuke csak pislogni tudott.

- He?

- Én mondom, valami baja van... folyton elbambul, mióta itt vagyunk! – vetette közbe Kiba, vádlón mutogatva Sasukére, gyanakvó pillantások kíséretében.

- Öh... nemsokára jövök – állt fel a vádlott. A mellékhelyiségek felé indult, de azzal a lendülettel el is haladt előttük, a hátsó ajtó felé, hogy kilépjen az épületből. Tudta, hogy Naruto utálta, ha rágyújt; erőt vett magán, hogy olyan keveset szívjon, amilyen keveset csak tud, és akkor is maga mögött hagyta a többieket, hogy ne zavarja őket; de most nagyon kellett neki egy cigi.

Fáradt volt, és ami még rosszabb: láthatóan kialvatlan. Ami sokkal kevésbé vallott rá, mint a tény, hogy Naruto jelenléte az életében megpuhította.

Nyikorgott az ajtó és egy barna fej bukkant fel.

- Eegen, jól éreztem a cseresznyeillatot... – állapította meg Kiba, mikor meglátta barátját. – Biztos, hogy rendben vagy, Sasuke?

- ...törődj a magad dolgával, Inuzuka – hallatszott a válasz, jóval hidegebben, mint Sasuke akarta.

- Ember, komolyan, csak aggódok. Végülis barátok vagyunk.

Sasuke kifújt egy füstfelhőt.

- Ki vagyok merülve.

- Na ne mondd! – felelte a másik a cigaretta felé nyúlva. Kivette Sasuke kezéből és nagyot szívott belőle. – Szóval? Gondok az édenkertben?

- Nem.

- Aha...?

- ...nézd, szeretm Narutót, oké? Nagyszerű ember... A leggondosabb barát... És fantasztikus szerető... De ki vagyok merülve. Csak...

- Meguntad?

- Nem.

- Aha...?

Sasuke felnyögött: nem tudta elhinni, hogy épp Kibával beszélget erről. Tény, hogy mindannyian jóbarátok voltak, és nemigazán voltak köztük titkok, de valahogy akkor is furcsának tűnt. Majdhogynem a frászt hozta rá. De tudta, hogy már nem szabadulhat az aggódó korcstól, így hát kifakadt.

"Nem tudok lépést tartani vele! Az elmúlt... nagyjából tizenöt órában vagy nyolcszor szexeltünk! Aludni akarok!"


End file.
